<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feed The Fiends by VisibleClosedEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190517">Feed The Fiends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisibleClosedEyes/pseuds/VisibleClosedEyes'>VisibleClosedEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All of them are terrible people, Bad People, Bisexuality, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Drug Addiction, Everything Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Freeform, Immorality, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Matricide, Mental Health Issues, NCR | New California Republic, Original Character(s), Parricide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Revenge, Semi-Episodic, Sexual Violence, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, rape portrayed as evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisibleClosedEyes/pseuds/VisibleClosedEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The everyday life of the new vegas monsters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Corporal Betsy, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fragile Package I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is painful to write</p><p>♡︎ Thanks for reading ♡︎</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a pretty dark and violence fic, might not seems like it at first but it gonna be. Just a head up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte takes a long drag of the jet. As soon as her lungs get overwhelmed by the drug, her brain starts to feel like it is melting because of pleasure. She slowly rubs her hand that is jamming in her wet pussy. On her other hand, there is no jet at this point but a magazine of a naked woman — post-war. Many of these NCR morale-boosting magazines are surprisingly good.<br/>
Suddenly, she feels a blunt pain in her stomach—she is kicked in the gut. It is not so bad so she knows it’s not an enemy sneaking up on her but probably some fellow asshole Fiends who might have too much Psycho in their system. </p><p>     “Go lay the juice down sometimes fucker!” She says before looks up who it is that interrupts her fucking herself. Not some random juiced up fucker but a certain Fiend with a cool pair of blue eyes. Still, we are all the same different folks, she’s probably on something all the time; Charlotte is sure of that.</p><p>      “What the fuck, Jessica?”<br/>
“Motor Runner wanna have some talk with ya,”<br/>
“ Can’t you send some random assholes, I’m fucking busy,” she whines and cringes. The last time she talked to him ended up with Charlotte got fucked in the ass and she wishes to not experience that ever again<br/>
“ If you want to get your head split, sure,”<br/>
“Alright, alright. Fucking shit, I will go,”</p><p>                               —</p><p>    “Looks who the fuck it is, fucking Charlotte,” Motor Runner is sitting there on his small throne made out of garbage this vault can provide. And just like usual, next to him is his diverse cast of sex slaves. Some are fiends but most of them are just young girls. Charlotte stops her eyes from registering and her brain from thinking— stop it only that she knows they are suspiciously young—she doesn't need to know that, better off not knowing that. Even though deep down she knows.<br/>
“What do you want from me now?”<br/>
“ You better speak nice, Charlotte. I can send my boy to rape you but I don't. Be a good kitten.” His voice drips with lust and anger—and her tongue tastes disgusting.<br/>
“Just… Spit it out. The fuck do you want?”<br/>
“ Delivery job, easy shit. A brain dead like you shouldn't have any problems,” </p><p>Charlotte doubts but does say nothing. She asks only for location details, packages, and deliverers' appearances then hurry the fuck out. </p><p>      “ So, what's the deal?”<br/>
“Mailman labor, that's the deal, ” she answers Jessica<br/>
“I should go with you—”<br/>
“No, I will take Jake n’ Josh, those lazy piece s’ shit do jack shit all day. Time to put’em through some works, ” Charlotte said while searching for the nearest gun that isn't jammed. Almost all of it is jammed. She hears Jessica chuckle behind her.<br/>
“Whatever, ” Jessica said and quickly leaves faster than wind.</p><p> </p><p>                             —</p><p>      “If it is jet, how ’bout we take one each for us. Then, then…” That voice belongs to Jake. He doesn't speak very well due to long exposure to hard drugs that cause brain damage.<br/>
“ Man, if it was psychos, I need it so fucking bad. Can’t fucking pick a gun without some of ‘em angry juice,” And that voice belong to Josh—the psycho maniac (no pun intended), he doesn’t speak very much, most screaming at people when he’s on psycho, but when he speaks; it’s fast beyond humans comprehension.</p><p>      “ Sure, if ya wanna be butt-rape by Motor runner. I’ll pass,” Charlotte dismisses them both. She doesn’t want to put herself in a problematic position — that position — with the runner ever again. It’s a situation that she wishes on no one, even the absolute useless brahmin shit of a twin that tags along with her. </p><p>       To be completely upfront, she feels bad for the twin. Only 19 and live in a state like this. But even then, they are thieves and murderers, so there’s that. The trip from south vegas to the Westside is tedious with occasional threats from wildlife, paranoia NCR soldiers and local thugs (Of course, the party is under disguise(Actually, they just don’t wear the infamous Fiend headpiece and dress like normal people. If that can be called disguise).<br/>
Finally, we are approached by a man with an iron fist. Steam puffing from the humming object. </p><p>“Saint James?” The man spit at the floor, rubbing his dirty dust ridden hand to his cloth to make it cleaner. It doesn’t.</p><p>“Money?”<br/>
“Just delivered it to your thug friends, they said you have the good. Where is it?”</p><p>She follows him as he walks back to his room in a nearby flat. There are thugs everywhere — and whores but more thugs than whores unfortunately.</p><p>He stops at one door then speaks while he’s keying</p><p>“ Sensitive, handle with care. If the good is damaged it’s your problem. I already checked it, it was flawless here,” </p><p>Inside his half collapsed room, there is this—quite a large box, nothing out of ordinary except a hole on top of the box.</p><p>“What’s that hole?”<br/>
“Don’t worry about it, motor runner will know,”</p><p>                             —</p><p>“Charlotte!”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“What’s in there?” Jake asks with utmost enthusiastic demeanor. Poor man just hope it would be jets</p><p>“Go see it yourselves then, I won’t hold back if the runner wonder why his goods were is missing,” </p><p>We carry the box back along the same route we came with a little more caution. Avoiding more of those NCR boys unlike when we came. </p><p>Unfortunately, the sun seems to be more cruel than any other days. The heat is terrible and even tough bitch fiends like them can’t tolerate any longer. So they rest at a small abandoned factory.</p><p>Jake and Josh are busy talking to each other. Charlotte is kinda glad that at least they have each other. Not something that is common in fiends at all. </p><p>“...Is the box moving?” Josh asks and Charlotte looks at it immediately<br/>
“...No?”<br/>
“But I swear… it moves again!” Charlotte looks at the box. Still, silent.<br/>
“ Someone needs to lay down …. What the fuck?!” </p><p>From the corner of her, the container shakes violently and stops, like something is trying to break free from the limitation of the container. Charlotte hears a girl's voice from the box as it is moving again. Her guts feel like puking and her soul feels tainted. She hopes it is just a wind, or drug inducing hallucination but this is the reality—what the fiends did and will do. </p><p>Charlotte approaches the ‘Package’, she struggling against the wooden material with her bare hands</p><p>Inside, there is a woman not much younger than Charlotte with her hands tied and her mouth sealed with duct tape</p><p>‘Oh my god’ Charlotte thinks, but she always knows. She pretends to be blind and was slapped by the reality before her</p><p>Drugs, shooting at the NCRs she can participate in. But this, human trafficking—she… Oh god she thinks I’m gonna puke</p><p>But what does she expect? She, after all, is a fiend herself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fragile package II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a long time since I posted this. Sorry, college things hold me back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You smell nice,”<br/>He touched her</p><p>“Fuck, you’re fucking to tight,”<br/>He touched her</p><p>“Beg, baby. Beg me,”<br/>He fucking touched her</p><p>———</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“To the rendezvous point,”</p><p>“What…. is a ‘rendezvous’?”</p><p>“A place of…. Er, of… meeting? Yeah, probably that,”</p><p>Afternoon when the sun’s ray becomes less powerful, the fiends and one ‘fragile package’ doesn’t seem to yet comprehend her fate of being a sex slave for the rest of her life.  </p><p>Maybe that’s the point. </p><p>They keep walking and walking, but Charlotte feels like her soul has been sucked out of her body—looking at herself from heaven above. As if a person like her would go to heaven. </p><p>“Where are my mom and dad?” </p><p>“Dead,”</p><p>“That’s — you’re lying,” she looks at me, her eyes start to be watery. Yes, she is technically right. Charlotte is technically lying, she doesn’t know for sure if her parents are still kicking. It would just be better if the girl just moved on faster since her fate as a living was sealed. </p><p>“Don’t worry—” Jake pushes Charlotte aside, sending her slightly back behind him.<br/>“Jake! What the fuck—” Charlotte protests from behind <br/>“ Parents suck. As a— 18? Er 19? … how old are we Josh?” <br/>“20,” Josh says with confidence but he’s wrong.</p><p>“It’s 18, now get the hell—” Charlotte tries to get a hold of the captured but Jake is stronger and faster, she pushes her back again <br/>“Woah, grandma, are you stalking us? I know we’re good looking—” Charlotte pushes him back, but her force is nothing to him as he only stumbles back one or two feet away from her.</p><p>“God, no wonder you stick with a gun, you barely push me!” </p><p>Charlotte ignores his teasing. She grabs the girl’s hand, dragging her along leaving two men to catch up with her</p><p>                                       ————————————</p><p>“My name is Alice,”</p><p>“Factory mass-produced name, You should pick a new one,” Charlotte notes to the girl as they walking in the heat of the Mojave</p><p>“But the name is mine, good or bad. Alice is me,” She protests</p><p>“Then, it’s time to be someone else,” Charlotte simply states what she thinks is the truth.</p><p> </p><p>After that whole shenanigan with the twin boys finally over, they continue to travel down to the south of Vegas. The sun starts to set and minimal light from the sky casts a long shadow behind every object facing the retreating sun. </p><p>It feels wrong and that came from a Fiend like her. Fine, she can tolerate occasional murders and thievery. Sex slavery is on another level, maybe Charlotte just needs another 3-5 months to deal with it just like how she got over killing people.</p><p>Or perhaps this is the line where no one should cross. </p><p>Charlotte feels her inner soul fall into turmoil. She knows it is wrong but what choice does she have? Charlotte goes on and on in her own the head to justify her complicity with sex trafficking. She tries to tell herself various reasons but she knows well that it is wrong—because only the wrongdoers try to convince themselves that they are in the right. </p><p>The night came before they reached vault 3 so Charlotte decided to take temporary refuge in the abandoned factory. It was crawled with all types of pests the Mojave has to offer from giant roaches to rats--and even some ghouls come out to play<br/>Even though this place is in no way ‘safe’ and the distance from here and the fiends’ territory is not huge, she would rather wait for the morning when things are easier to see. Also, they are not very far from the Mccarran means not far enough from 1st recon snipers.</p><p>  And in the night she can’t see those fuckers but they can see her very well. Extend her life at least a little. </p><p>  There is a rope around Alice’s wrists now but nothing else because she doesn’t even attempt to escape. She is scared—and probably in shock, it remains Charlotte of herself but she quickly buries that. </p><p>“ Are we going down south?” Alice asks Charlotte from the opposite of the room. They are in a small room that used to serve as some sort of office. It’s all wreaked though, she only recognizes the room because of various yellowish papers on the ground. Jake and Josh are somewhere in the building, their waves of laughter being heard in the air from time to time. </p><p>“ My mom talked about people like you once,” Since Charlotte does not answer but is actively listening. Alice continues on with her story. </p><p>“ She said you are all monsters, everybody said you are monsters,”<br/>“We are monsters,” Charlotte answers with ease. It’s just a fact.<br/>“But, why? What for? Why don’t live normally?”</p><p>   Charlotte takes a deep breath and looks into Alice’s pretty green eyes</p><p>“ Because we are a bunch of friends. Nothing more, nothing less,” </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p>  Charlotte is brought back from her slumber by the sudden ‘bang’ of an iron door. There is no one but her in the room filled with wreaked concrete from the collapsed ceiling—the very same office room that Charlotte and Alice inhabited a couple of hours ago. Yet only Charlotte is here—that’s not right. She can’t remember when she fell asleep and the shred rope that should be around her prisoner’s wrists confirm her suspicions. </p><p>“She escaped! Go get her ass!” Charlotte screams so the twin can hear her.</p><p>  Fortunately for the three fiends, Alice is not someone who is used to running for her life or any type of combat what so ever, the re-capture process is a piece of cake. Now, Alice is on the ground and is wincing in pain before she get kick a second time in her stomach</p><p>“ You caused more trouble than your worth, you know that?” Charlotte whispers, her voice is caked in leftover adrenaline from chasing down the girl in a moment ago. </p><p>“ We should punish her, make her learn,” Jake says as he rubbing his groin and what seems to be half harden cock under the cloth. </p><p>“No, that’s the motor runner’s job, not us. Just make her unconscious or whatever and we carry her back. Just be done with this already,”</p><p>   Josh comes from behind his brother and force some drugs into her mouth. Alice trashes and fights against the man but she is too weak, and when all those substance when through her body goes limp</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And there's this silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte dealing business with the Van Graffs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally Charlotte tries to avoid Vault 3 as much as she could possibly but she now even treats it like some radioactive hell hole. It has been at least 2 weeks since she last dropped Alice in Motor Runner’s quarter. Poor woman. Alice. Charlotte tries to take it out of her mind but she always hears screamings in her head at this point. She needs to lay of the chems—she think—It probably because of chems, too much jets, but then she has to come to term with the truth—she feels guilty as fuck and as dirty as Brahmin shit from what she has done a week ago. Charlotte will try to calm herself down by saying it to herself that she doesn’t get any choices. Well, she REALLY doesn’t have a choice unless we are going to count getting split into two as a ‘choice’ </p><p>Now, her life is pretty peaceful this past week which she appreciates.</p><p>“Hey, are you Charlotte? Nephi wanna talk to ya. Better not to make him wait,”</p><p>And there we go, her entire day is ruined. Yeah, she should go for him immediately. Unlike Motor Runner, motherfucker Nephi didn’t listen to any reasons and will fuckin’ club your fuckin’ head hard enough that the bear recon across the field can catch it will bare hands. Motor Runner’s crazy, alright -- but this Driver asshole takes the fucking cake.</p><p>“What the fuck does he want from me?</p><p>“I don’t think he will fuck you or anything, he just got new slaves in his barn. Unused!” Very reassuring, thank you--Charlotte thinks but just keeps that to herself.<br/>“Alright, you don’t have to get back to him. I’ll go like, right now,”</p><p>---------</p><p>      Charlotte has no idea why the fuck would any fiends sleep in an open area, protected only by a few wreckage. That’s a question for both Nephi and Cook-Cook. Nephi is standing there in between whites wreckage and abandoned shell of pre-war cars, he has his fiends who are more loyal to him hanging out around the area doing… particularly… nothing? Still, they look pretty tough and high as hell. They are eyeballing her too. Fucking creepy.</p><p>“ So you ARE Charlotte that dipshit Runner has been talking about— ‘Charlotte? Good cunt, competent, shoot straight. Suitable for both killing and fucking’ </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>    “So, you are good—so fucking competent. We will see if that’s true—I have a job for you. Hear that? You got job from the Driver Nephi, so be fucking grateful. Anyway, the job is fucking easy and brainless— Go to this location this and retrieve our energy weapons. You are dealing with Van graffs . Don’t fuck this up.” Nephi talks with precision but he’s also talks way too fast that Charlotte can’t even keep up with all the detail, she’s standing there brainlessly trying to follow him but then gets surprised when one of the fiends cramps a piece of paper into my hand. It’s a very crude and minimized version of Mojave with a big red dot on where the meeting will be taking place.</p><p>   “Also, this is a solo job, don’t bring the whole fucking circus with you,” </p><p>———————————</p><p>The coordinate in the map was crudely drawn that it is almost impossible to get the fucking exact dealing place she’s supposed to be. The place in question is somewhere in the southern Mojave in the middle of buttfuck nowhere dead land that radscorpions wouldn’t even inhabit for their own sake. Exactly the place this kind of deals would have taken place. It is very secretive and if shooting is to happen, the evidence of conflict will simply be buried under the sand of the Mojave with deadly silence. Charlotte makes a mental note, an interesting location. </p><p>Charlotte spends at least 30 minutes finding the exact location, she can see that she’s in the right place when she sees a group of men dressed in casual wastelander attire trying not to be suspicious, they fail because there’s nothing more suspicious than a group of prospectors in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>“ Are you the runner we’re looking for?” <br/>“ Depends. Can you shoot laser pistols straight?”  Charlotte says the code and the men become visually relaxed. <br/>“ Good, the previous runner didn’t survive the… harsh terrain and, unfortunately, died. Good to know that your leader decided to stop fucking around and send someone ‘capable’ for the job.” Charlotte ignores the man’s comment but she can guess that the first few fiends were probably killed by the NCR scouts. Yeah, they are pretty incompetent in that case.</p><p>       A few torturous minutes have passed and finally, a group of scavengers looking for men and women arrive at the site. They don’t say much, actually means that they say nothing at all to Charlotte--they even don’t bother looking at her too. It makes Charlotte feel… small, lack of value to look at but that is still true even though she hates it. <br/>      The caps and and the goods are checked and then exchanged to prevent both sides of the patrons being double crossed. Charlotte? She’s playing no part in this whole dealing and just standing there in an awkward manner--doing nothing. </p><p>      “Then that settled it then, and said hi to lord Caesar for us. Tell him, the van graffs family appreciated doing business with him,” the van graffs runners thanked the buyers, after finishing counting their cash, who seems to be…  </p><p>Fucking hold on. ‘Caesar’? Then these other guys are with… ?</p><p>The legion is buying us energy weapons?! Charlotte is shocked but then her brain goes ‘Of fucking cause’ </p><p>How would the fiends afford such expensive weapons in such massive quantities? They can’t but the Legion definitely can and they have every reason to support the fiends. After all, the fiends are the ultimate destabilizers of the NCR’s security. There is this sense of fear that’s now flooding all over her body. These men are known to enslave and put someone like her on the cross. Charlotte isn’t buddy buddy with the NCR but… fuck, she would take the Bear over the Bull anytime. At least the NCR wouldn’t turn her into a breeding stock of the Legion. <br/>    “You are with the Legion…” Charlotte mutters. Actually, it is not meant to be said but she’s got so carried away that her mouth goes loose like a New Vegas whore. The man in front of her is not angry though—actually, he just turns his attention to Charlotte and smiles, it gives her warm but yet chilling feelings, probably because she knows he would lash her on a cross in no time if he could. <br/>   “Aren’t you a curious little thing?” He talks to her like a child while giving her a puke-inducing smile. <br/>   “N… No,” <br/>   “Then don’t go around asking questions you don’t want the answer to. I found it to be… quite irritating.” </p><p>      Charlotte remains in silence until the Van graffs come up to her. <br/>   “Business dealing is complete. Take those crates to south Vegas.” And with only that he turns his back on her and goes his own way. Charlotte looks over to the two crates that are strapped against the left and right side of its body. </p><p>   “It’s not going to be easy, is it?” She says while looking up at the sky observing the scene of sunset looking like sparkling sarsaparilla. </p><p>Somehow. Further from here, she feels the birth of a storm. Somewhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>